The Awakening
by LiteraryDemon
Summary: Circle Daybreak takes one big leap of faith in their cause. With The Night World Council against them they must make a choice to awaken a Dragon they hope will be on their side. My first Fan Fic hope you enjoy. all comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuu heard a sound coming from the darkness around him. The sound floated through the air and encircled his mind drawing him away from the dark recesses of sleep. The sound of chanting resonated within him. He felt a surge of power and all at once he was aware of his body. He could feel the weight of his flesh on his bones. He could feel the smooth marble under his back the coolness on his skin. The way his clothes felt was completely different from the open freedom and nothingness of when he was asleep.

The chanting was getting louder and more powerful. Ryuu had a strange feeling that he needed to remember something but he wasn't sure what. "BREATHE!" The answer came to him and all at once his back arched off the table and he could feel the air rush into his lungs, bringing him back to life.

"We did it! He's waking up!" Said the voice of a young girl.

Ryuu strained to open his eyes. How long had he been asleep? It seemed like the witch Hecate had just put him to sleep a few hours ago. His muscles were cooperating with his mind and he felt a burning sensation on his arms. His eyes flicked open and for a moment all he could see was flashing lights that were blinding. His head hurt, his whole body hurt and now he was blind. He opened his eyes again and then the lights weren't quite so bright. He then realized that the blinding light was from a candelabra across the room giving the girls just enough light to keep from tripping in the dark crypt where Ryuu had been banished.

The chanting had stopped and Ryuu was sitting up. With great difficulty he opened his eyes and kept them open. That's when he saw the 4 girls sitting around him in a circle drawn on the floor in blood, their blood. None of them seemed to look any older than 18 years old. He looked around the room in the flickering candlelight and noticed how dusty the room looked. A lot of time had passed since he was put to sleep. The bright colored tiles on the floor was now a cracked and faded dirt floor. The crypt had a fairly high ceiling of about 10 feet and was nearly twice that in width. Moss covered the wall in front of him, blocking the mural of his father and mother. A second rounded wall on his right had been brushed clean to reveal the spell to wake him. A pile of dirt and dust lay on the floor below it. The wall behind him was cracked and stained from years of water damage. That's when Ryuu noticed the other slab in the room, the one his twin brother Azhdeha had occupied was empty.

Ryuu slowly looked around him at the women who had awoken him. The first witch was fairly tall, with pale blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. She wore an olive green dress that was cut to show the slightest hint of cleavage. The neck and sleeves of her dress were outlined in gold filigree. Noticing his attention to her she spoke up. "My name is Thea. Thea Hartman. This here is Jade Redfern, "she said pointing to a small girl with white-blonde hair and nearly translucent skin the color of quartz. She had silvery-green eyes. Jade was wearing black leather pants with a flowing white shirt. She crouched next to Thea with a certain grace that was beautiful yet strangely frightening. Ryuu followed Thea's hand as she pointed out the third girl in the circle. This one had long straight black hair that fell below her hips and cool gray eyes. She was wearing a sleek blue jumpsuit that fit her body like a second skin. She was gripping a large blade tightly in her left hand her gaze was one of fear and hatred."This is Keller" she said.

Ryuu didn't know why she was looking at him like that but he had a feeling it had to do with his brother's disappearance. The last girl was a pretty looking girl with black hair and stunning green eyes. She also was carrying a large blade in her right hand. She was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a black trench coat covering her and other various weapons hidden underneath. "My name is Rashel." Her greeting was sincere but Ryuu noticed one thing in common with all of the girls, they all looked like they were ready to kill him at a moments notice and he thought they were each more than capable of completing the task in his current state. It would be a few days before his full power was back. He could feel it waking up all over his body.

Ryuu tested his voice as he addressed Thea "why have you woken me?" His voice was quite clear and even a bit forceful. The girls tensed up a bit and shifted into a slightly better attack mode. Thea stepped forward and said "We are from a group Called Circle Daybreak. We are an organization who believes all creatures, witches, vampires, shape shifters humans and any other beings should be allowed to live together in peace. However things are not going so well. The Night World is completely against humans mixing with night world people and are about to start a global war to try and take over the world from the humans. There are 4 wild powers in the world that will depict the outcome of the war, but we have only managed to acquire 3 of them. "Your brother was awakened to disturb the balance by the night world council."

" He tried to kill one of the wild powers and me. He also tried to regain control of the shape shifters and started making them attack humans at random and in broad daylight." Keller said. " I killed him for it and I won't hesitate to do the same to you if you don't cooperate. We don't want to hurt you but we will if you aren't willing to help us."

Ryuu considered for a moment before he spoke again. "So let me get this straight, my brother was awoken to help the night world take over the world and he was killed for it. I have been woken to help you fight the same war only against the night world and if I don't help you ,you will kill me too. How can I know if I can trust you? Whats in it for me besides slavery or death?"

Thea looked uncertain, this wasn't going as she had planned. Dragons were said to be powerful and smart but this guy was almost too smart. "It isn't slavery. We are fighting for equality. For the right to live together in harmony. We brought a witch, a vampire, a shape-shifter and a human along to wake you up so we could show you that WE can live together in peace. The awakening spell was drawn with all of our blood. The spell only works if all parties are willing to sacrifice that much of themselves." Ryuu knew this much to be true. He was chained down and watched as the Witch Hecate wrote the spell on the wall who knows how long ago.

"How long have I been asleep?" he said. Thea looked around at the other girls before she quietly said "thirty thousand years. Give or take a few centuries."

"What?!" Ryuu stood for the first time. The four women made ready to pounce on him. Instead of attacking Ryuu rubbed a hand though his messy black hair brushing over his 6 horns. That was the only difference between him and his brother. Ryuu was more powerful because he had been born first by two hours. His mother had died during childbirth and his father blamed his brother for her death. He treated Azhdeha unfairly since birth and Ryuu believed that was the reason for his dark and evil ways. Ryuu always tried to take up for his brother but it had been hard. Azhdeha had made life difficult for them both. When their father was killed he had asked Ryuu to kill his brother and rid the world of his evil. Ryuu couldn't do it. Not to his brother, But when the Witch Hecate came to him and said that she needed to put all the dragons to sleep or the world would destroy itself, Ryuu knew that he had to help. Ryuu convinced his brother to come into the crypt where they were both forced onto the marble slabs and put to sleep.

During the last few minutes of consciousness he could remember Azhdeha cursing and making threats of annihilating all the witches starting with her as soon as he was free. Because he helped her Hecate had told him that when the time came she would awaken him to help her free all of their people. That time was now. He just didn't realize it would be thirty thousand years for him to be awakened. He paced between the marble slabs for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at the girls. "I will help you, on one condition." "condition? What condition?" Rashel asked "When this fight is over, regardless of the outcome, I don't want to be put back to sleep. I can't be put back to sleep. I have missed so much of this world and I won't miss any more of it. If you don't accept my condition then you might as well kill me right now because that is the only way I will help you."

"That won't be a problem, equality is what we are fighting for, your right to live in harmony is just as important as ours. You have my word of the witches that you shall be allowed to live in peace after you help us." Thea said.

"You have my word of the vampires" Jade said.

"And mine of the humans" piped in Rashel

"I would be honored on behalf of the shape shifters to have a dragon with us again in this new age of prosperity." Keller said.

"I guess that is that then. I am Ryuu and behalf of the race of Dragons, I accept your challenge in preserving this world for equality of all sentient beings. I am but one of many of my kind who would be glad to help."

"I am afraid that's not possible Ryuu." Thea said "Circle Daybreak said we could only wake one dragon into this war. Any more than that and we would have no way of stopping you should you decide to reclaim the world in the name of the Dragons again."

"I understand. I suppose it is for the best. I learned the hard way that I can only speak for myself. I know the others would help but could not guarantee what would happen after the fighting was done." Ryuu said. "It will take several days for me to regain my full power."

"Well are you hungry? We could get something to eat before we take you to Circle Daybreak." Rashell said.

Ryuu scoffed "I haven't eaten anything in about thirty thousand years, I am starving. Where can I get a salad?"

All four girls snapped their gaze at Ryuu in disbelief. "A salad?" Jade asked

"It was a joke. "Ryuu said " I could eat an entire heard of buffalo at this point though."

How about we stop at a buffet and make them regret their all-you-can-eat sign. I know one run by Night world people not far from here." Keller said.

"What's a buffet?" Ryuu asked. Thea and Jade each grabbed one of Ryuus arms to help him out of the crypt into the dark moonless night. "We have A LOT to talk about and fill you in on." Thea said "A buffet is one of the easiest ." The girls laughed as all five of them started for the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** Sorry this has taken so long to post. I hope you enjoy this scene. I have some great ideas to run with here and if you guys like it I will continue to write them. I thought I would leave you with this to tide you over untill a longer chapter can be posted. enjoy!_

**Awakening Chapter 2**

It had been about 2 weeks in the Circle Daybreak Headquarters and Ryuu had spent nearly every waking moment learning all he could from his new found world. After Mary-Lynette showed him how to use the internet things progressed so much more quickly. Ryuu had a photographic mind that helped him to remember a lot that most people would miss. Ryuu was now fluent in several modern languages and was up to date on the current events both in the human world and the Night World.

On top of learning and getting to know the members of Circle Daybreak, Ryuu slowly regained his powers as a dragon. He felt more confident and more himself now that he was at full strength. The food that they had nowadays was better than anything he ever remembered tasting before he was put to sleep. Ryuu had just finished placing another stack of pancakes on his plate when Quinn busted through the door.

"It's happening!" Quinn said "The Night World Council has decided that on the next solstice when the night is longest, they will reveal themselves in an all out attack on the humans!"

"That can't be!" exclaimed Galen "That goes against every rule the Night World has in place!"

"We have to do something!" Keller looked to Ryuu pleadingly. "isn't there something you can do to stop them?"

"I am powerful this is true, but if the council is as large as you say it is then even if I had my whole family back at full power we would not be able to prevent them from coming out to the humans. Killing them all is out of the question too. "Ryuu stared down at the breakfast before him yet somehow pancakes seemed so trivial compared to the end of the human race. The end of the creatures he had just come to know and like.

Ash stood in the kitchen propped up against the commercial sized refrigerator. The stainless steel exterior stood in stark contrast to the warm wood tones of the kitchen. The leather in his jacket made Ash's arms creek as he folded them over his chest.

"I think we need to infiltrate the Night World Council and take out their leaders. If enough of them are gone then they won't have enough leadership to make a global attack." Ash let that sink in before he added "Of course any attempt will likely mean the death of those involved , so I say we use that as a last resort."

Arcadia looked blankly towards Ash. "I could see if there is a spell to make the humans forget about the Night World as soon as they hear about it, but if the Council attacks then the humans will need to know what they are dealing with in order to make any kind of stand."

"What about us? I thought we were supposed to stop this from happening." Illiana had been sitting quietly in the alcove until now, but she voiced her opinion as all eyes turned to her. Illiana being one of the wild powers born from prophecy to help fight for the continuation of the human race didn't really want to fight in a bloody war that would likely exterminate everyone she cared about and knew but she knew it was necessary for all humans for her to try. Now that she knew she was a lost witch it's like she owed it to both sides of herself.

"We can't risk the wild powers on a suicide run." Ash said

Ryuu looked at everyone around him. Witches, Humans, Vampires and Shape shifters. All of them had a common goal of survival and deep down he knew that he would be the one that had to give them that chance.

"I'll go."Ryuu's statement was low but it brought everyone's conversations to a halt.

"What do you mean you'll go?" Keller asked.

"It means that I alone will infiltrate the Night World Council, gain their trust and then exterminate as many of them as I can." Ryuu hung onto the last word a little too long, leaving out the phrase .. until they kill me, but Keller caught it.

"That's crazy, you'll be killed and then they will definitely win."

"Maybe it's not so crazy." this time it was Quinn who spoke up.

"Azhedara tried to regain control of the shape shifters and already started a grand war. What if Ryuu pretended to do the same thing only he tries to join with the Night World Council. Once inside he can take them down one at a time. The Council is arrogant. They believe they are invincible and won't think twice about A Dragon wanting to join their ranks. Dragons of old were a fearless cruel species, no offense."

"None taken." Ryuu said

Ryuu's body changed shape. His body got taller, his arms and chest filled out. His short dark hair turned long wavy and fiery red. In just a few sconds where Ryuu once sat was Hunter Redfern. "I could always go the imposter route." Ryuu said in Redfern's voice.

Had the group not watched him change they may have attacked him on the spot. The leader of the Night World Council of vampires here in the headquarters of Circle Daybreak.

Quinn smiled."That could work, but Hunter was killed in a fire at a hidden enclave a few weeks ago."

"No I didn't I escaped barely. Those miserable kids may have killed my guests but they only thought they killed me." Ryuu was getting into the part rather well. When changing into another creature, everything they knew, he knew. All of their mannerisms, habits, likes, dislikes all became his. Ryuu only had to see a person and hear them speak or touch them in order to take their form. As a dragon he could choose any form he liked. He was going to have to rely on that ability if he had any chance at survival. Ryuu shifted back to his original state. "We need to get going if we are going to get this done before they attack. I have a few surprises for them.:

"I'm going with you." Keller rested her hand on Ryuu's forearm

"You can not go with me, at least not all the way. I welcome any company until we get to the council, but once there I must be on my own. I won't be able to protect anyone from the Night World council once inside. If they recognize you they may ask me to prove my loyalty and I don't want to have to kill you. Know this, if it came down to killing one of you, my friends or risk the chance at taking out the Night World Council and saving the human race and all of Circle Daybreak, then with a heavy heart I would not hesitate to kill you. The only favor I will grant you is a quick painless death. Those that oppose us will not be so lucky." Ryuu's voice was haunting.

As he spoke the hairs on Keller's neck stood on end. He may look like a normal teenager but he was a cold, calculated ,ruthless killer with unimaginable power. She was glad he was on their side, but how much could they trust in that loyalty? She hated to even think that about Ryuu but he said so himself, if anyone got in his way he would not hesitate to kill them. What if the Night World Council changed his mind and he sided with them? She killed his brother but could she kill him too? She hoped she wouldn't have to find out.


End file.
